


infortunato

by Dresupi



Series: Would You Like to See Something Strange?  (Halloween Prompts) [25]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Aromantic, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Buried Alive, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock is a Damsel in Distress, Minor Frank Castle, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Shockdevil, The Cask of Amontillado References, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy gets a weird call from Matt.  He is bricked up in a wall.  It’s all very Cask of Amontillado and she doesn’t want to go into it, okay?For Day 25 of my Halloween Prompts:  Tomb





	infortunato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> October 25: Tomb

Okay, never mind that the call happened at eleven P.M on a Friday night, and never mind that she was in an evening gown and heels.  

_ And _ never mind that Clint glanced at the phone, saw who was calling and then gave  _ that look _ .  That look, accompanied by a whispered.  “Righteous booty call, Lewis.”  

“It’s not…” she trailed off.  “It’s  _ probably _ not a booty call…” 

It was Matt Murdock and for all she knew, it could be anything from a booty call to a ‘help me, I’ve been stabbed twelve times, fallen and can’t get up’ call.  Honestly, she was hoping for neither.  They were both impossible to say no to.     

She hurried from ballroom and out into the lobby of the hotel, accepting the call along the way.  

“Matt!  What do you need? I’m kind of busy…”  

“Sorry…”  he replied, sounding at least a  _ little _ bit chastised, which was all she could really hope for with him.  “I just… I need something from you?”  

“Oh my god, this  _ is _ a booty call, isn’t it?”  

“No…  _ no _ , I promise it’s not… Darcy?”  He was whispering.  Which could only mean one thing.  

“Are you hurt…  _ bad _ ?” she asked.  “Want me to call Claire?” 

“If I needed Claire, I would have called Claire. I’m not hurt, I’m stuck and I need  _ your _ help.”  

“I’m all ears, Matty.”  

“I’m going to give you an address.  Save it and meet me there.”  

“Should I bring backup?”  

“No… don’t bring anyone.”  

“This isn’t anything to do with the Hand is it?  Because Steve said he’d toss you off Stark Tower if you got me involved with the Hand again…”  

“No…” he trailed off. “No, you won’t be in any danger…”  

“Okay.  Give me the address.”  

* * *

 

Her heels clicked on the pavement as she entered the garage.  It was one of the nicer places she’d met Matt, she wasn’t going to lie.  A S.H.I.E.L.D I.D was needed to get inside, so it was probably one of the  _ safer _ places she’d met Matt as well.

She approached the top level, looking around and seeing no one.  And then sighing heavily because of COURSE she’d left a charity ball with champagne and super soldiers in tuxedos to walk around a freezing cold garage in her evening wear for an idiot who wore legitimate  _ horns  _ for a superhero getup and who didn’t show up.  

“You’re a lying liar who lies, Murdock…” she said into the empty garage.  

“I’m also a lying liar who needs your help, Lewis…”  

She jumped, turning around and seeing no one.  She looked up at the ceiling.  Nothing there either.  Was it… where was it coming from?  

“I’m in the wall.  Behind you,” he said.  She heard a muffled knocking as he probably rapped his knuckles against the wall.  

She let out a breath, trying to keep her heart from jumping from her chest and hopping away.  “Why are you in a wall, Matty? She asked, not knowing if she actually wanted to know the answer,” Darcy deadpanned.  

“There should be a note… he said he’d leave a note.”  

There was -- in fact -- a folded up scrap of paper on the floor in front of the wall, along with a sledgehammer. She ignored the latter and picked up the paper.  Upon closer inspection, it was a receipt for gas station coffee and beef jerky.  Upon even  _ closer _ inspection, there was a message scribbled on the back.  

_ Darcy,  _

_ I’m sorry.  But you know how he is.   _

_ -F.C  _

F.C was Frank Castle.  And yes, Frank, she  _ did _ know how Matt was.  Everything was starting to make more sense.  

She turned her attention back to the sledge hammer, thinking that she  _ definitely  _ wasn’t wearing the right shoes for this.  

“Could you back away from the wall, Matt?”  

“Thank you, Darcy.”  

“I haven’t done it  _ yet _ .  I  _ might _ have to call Clint.  I don’t know if I have the upper body strength…”  She did.  She did Cross Fit, thank you very much.

She heard him sigh.  “Well, obviously don’t hurt yourself, but if we could keep Barton from finding out about this, I’d be forever grateful.”  

“How grateful?”  she asked, balancing the hammer on her shoulder.  She was definitely capable of swinging this thing, but if she could get something from Matt, then all the better.  

“How grateful would you like me to be?”  

She could hear the smile in his voice.  “Just back up, Daredevil.”  

“Thank you, Darcy.” 

“You good?” she asked, hefting the hammer off her shoulder.  

“Yes,” he replied.  

She swung, hitting the wall square in the center.  

It took her a minute, and her shoulders and arms were burning by the time she’d broken it enough for him to get out, but when he ducked out of the wall, covered in dust, she couldn’t help but laugh at him.  

“So like… did Montresor promise you some hella good wine, or…”  

He chuckled.  “More like Castle hit me on the head and called me a stupid ass.”  

“Well.  I don’t agree with the head-conking, but you  _ are _ a stupid ass. Calling me out here in my finest duds to break open a wall.”  She sucked her teeth loudly. 

“You are missing Stark’s charity ball, aren’t you?”  Matt asked.  “I’m sorry, Darcy.”  

“Nah.  You’ll make it up to me.”  

“You haven’t exactly told me how to do that yet.”  

“Well, we’re both adults here.  I think tit for tat is satisfactory.”  She began walking down to her car.  “First off, I’ll likely need legal representation for breaking open that wall.”  

“I’ll call Foggy,” he replied, falling in step behind her.  

“Great.  And in addition, I get three calls, no questions asked, you have to help me.”  

“I’d do that anyway.”  

“No scolding either.”  

“Okay, but that’s just not fair.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are LURV, so maybe leave me some LURVIES? <3
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/) if that's your thing. <3


End file.
